Card connector assemblies mechanically hold and electrically connect PC cards to a computer or the like. They are utilized for memory cards (PC cards) such as PCMCIA cards, and are provided in personal computers and the like. Extraction prevention means may be provided to prevent accidental extraction of a card during use after the card is inserted into a connector. One exemplary card connector assembly utilizes engagement hooks that snap in place to engage the end portion on the extraction side of an inserted card. Another exemplary card card assembly includes an arcuate spring that protrudes within a card receiving slot and presses against the main surface of a card received therein, to prevent the card from flying out and dropping during ejection thereof.
These extraction prevention means, however, can not effectively accommodate the use of different PC cards, which is often desireable. With regard to the card connector having engagement hooks, for example, it may be desireable to alternatively install cards having different dimensions, such as a PCMCIA card and a Compact Flash™ card (which is smaller than a PCMCIA card), mounted in an adaptor, into the same card connector receiving slot. Because the lengths of these cards differ in the insertion direction, a connector having an engagement hook as its extraction prevention means cannot be used for these different types of cards. With regard to the card connector assembly using an arcuate spring cards of varying thickness can not be effectively interchanged in a single receiving slot. If a card is inserted into the card receiving slot that is thicker than the optimum card thickness, then the resistance during insertion will be unacceptably high. If a card is inserted that is thinner than the optimum card thickness, then the holding strength will be unacceptably low.